Dragon Ball Z: Hiruko's Story
by TheGreatFanfictionWriter
Summary: This is basically the story of..well...me! I travel through time,(rarely) and fight baddies! At one point I even fight WITH them. Then Goku comes back from Other World to help me. Meet old, and new friends from the series, or not!
1. Chapter 1: The Hot Magma, Jeice

_**Chapter 1: Red Hot Magma, Jeice!**_

I walked down the icy streets. 'I hate winter,' I usually said. I walked up to a man, who had spiky white hair. "Sir, are you...you're him!?" I asked. "Jeice, of Ginyu Force." Jeice replied. "I-I'm Hiruko." I said. _**"Do not be afraid. I am Goku. I will be here to pick you up in twenty-one days."**_ This man, or boy, Goku would not talk anymore. "Look, can you join Ginyu Force?" Jeice asked. "I can stay temporarily." I said. "I need to leave in twenty-days." I added. The man studied me. "Fight me. I need to test you. You don't have to fight the others." Jeice whispered. So, I charged my Ki. At the same time, both of us yelled, "Crusher Volcano!" and we threw red flame balls at each others. I'd charge my Ki again...what!? I burst with yellow. I was a Super Saiyan! My tail revealed itself. I lit the dark, icy streets. "I-I give in, this time!" exclaimed Jeice. He'd drag me into a space-pod, and blasted off. I fell asleep instantly. I awoke to a big beautiful green planet. "Namek... it's a beauty ain't it?" asked Jeice. I nodded. I didn't even bother yelling at the green alien with the name on a name-tag: ' ** _Hi! I'm Guldo!'_** It was a little amusing. Then, a big purple guy with a name tag that read: ' ** _Hi! I'm none of your business!'_** He was funny. But I thought they were cool. But then...lunch came. They ate like pigs! In space. "I'm going to go to my room." I said walking to the room that said thus on the door: ' _ **Hiruko Tai'.**_ I fell onto my bed, and started stroking my tail. None of your business came in. "I'm Ginyu, leader of Ginyu Force." said Mr. None of your business. "So your Ginyu." I said, pulling my shirt off, revealing many, many, human looking muscles. He pulled out a Capsule drink, and a food Capsule. He ate, and drank all of it down. So the hot Magma, Jeice, brought me to planet Namek which had...

(Surprise! It was getting good, and I cut it off. Should publish Chapter 2 soon. The Greatest writer, over and out. )


	2. Chapter 2: Ginyu Force, and Frieza!

_**Chapter 2: Ginyu Force, and Frieza!**_

...Namekians! What are they doing? I turn my head left, and saw... I have no idea. He was purple, and white. He sounded like a girl. "I am Frieza, the ultimate life form!" Frieza hissed. I actually backed up. Jeice, got in the ship and left me! What a jerk. Then, a guy came in. He fly over to me, and greeted himself. The mysterious figure said, "I, am Goku. Help us fight Frieza." Goku said. I looked around...as we spoke small bits of lava appeared. "I'll help you...Goku." I replied. But then...Oh no... My rival came too. I scowled, then I walked over to Krillin, and Gohan with Goku. "Who might you be?" Frieza hissed, looking over at me. "Arrrrrghhhhhhhh!" I yelled trying to go Super Saiyan. I couldn't. "Are you constipated?" asked Frieza. I threw down a Capsule, and a vehicle appeared. I grabbed Goku, and started to drive. Goku flew out to get Gohan, and Krillin. Sounds like him. I drove into a space-ship accidentally. "New recruits...always screw something up!" hissed Guldo. It was Ginyu Force! "Ginyu Force: Burter!" Burter said. "Ginyu Force: Jeice!" Jeice said. "Ginyu Force: Recoome!" Recoome yelled. "Ginyu Force: Guldo!" Guldo shrieked. "Ginyu Force: Ginyu!" Ginyu grunted. Everyone except Ginyu said, "We are the..." and then Ginyu said, "Ginyu Force!" They all were in poses by now. Then I jumped in. "Ginyu Force: Hiruko!" I did a pose like all of them did. They all snickered. "Boy, you aren't ranked high enough to do that yet." said Ginyu. I was kind of mad but...

 _ **Author's Note:**_

(I have a stomach-ache, sorry for ending it early... It's just I have stomach problems right now.


	3. Chapter 3: New Invaders: Towa, and Mira!

I looked around. I tried looking down at something casually. "So... I've got twenty days until, my current time period is in session. Not only that but, I can't find the source of the time ripple." I whispered to myself. "Boy, you've gotta speak louder!" yelled Ginyu. Frieza flew over to a space-ship that was just opening.

Out came two people. "We must help, Lord Frieza!" yelled the Ginyu Force. I started to think that the space-ship was not supposed to be in this timeline. I popped out a capsule, and jumped into the car, that appeared from the capsule. I drove over to the ship. "Mira, get this pest, away." the girl ordered. I think she meant Frieza.

"How dare you insult, the perfect life form?" Frieza hissed. "Yes master, Towa." Mira obeyed. "You just told them my name!" Towa hissed. "I see a strong one, over there. Let's test him. Then, later we can steal his power." Towa said pointing to me. I finally arrived at the ship. My tail, had grown back. The Moon shined...and unfortunately it was a full moon.

I was forced to go Great Ape. I also noticed, Towa, and Mira, were the source of the time ripple. Nobody would hiss at someone like that in this time-line. Since, they must be the source, I attacked them. Mira, punched my ape stomach, which is NOT something you'd want to experience. "Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I let out. "Krillin!" yelled Goku.

A midget came out of a near space-ship and went to Goku. "Y-Yes Goku?" The boy, I think was called Krillin said. "Use Destructo Disc, on my friend's tail!" Goku yelled. "Destructo...DISC!" Krillin yelled. "Ugwawa!" I yelled, as I become a Saiyan once more. "Thanks...Krillin?" I said. "Yup, my name is Krillin!" Krillin said happily.

"Have you forgotten the real enemy?!" Frieza shrieked. "We've got these two!" Frieza shouted. Frieza pointed to Towa, and Mira. "Krillin! Take this Dragon Ball tracker, and bring the Dragon Ball's back to me!" I yelled. I tossed him a tracker. I had an idea. It was dangerous.

I started taking combat with Mira. Towa had a spear, which could take my power. I was not dealing with that. I punched the whole time, all Mira did was block, but sometimes he lost his guard. I looked over at Goku, that gave Mira the chance to hurt me. Goku was fine. Unfortunately, I was not.

I felt heavier, and Mira was still not on me. Maybe he punched me really hard? Goku flew over to me, and then all I remember was closing my eyes. Apparently, time was distorted and all was lost. I appeared in some unknown location. All I saw was a... time scroll! I could save time! I looked into the scroll.

What I saw in the scroll? I'll tell you. I saw: the past me started taking combat with Mira. Towa had a spear, which could take my power. I guess I was not dealing with that. I was punching the whole time, all Mira did was block, but sometimes he lost his guard. I for some dumb reason, looked over at Goku, that gave Mira the chance to hurt me. Goku was fine. Unfortunately, the past me was not.

"Gr..." I muttered. I fully opened the scroll, and time was re-winded. I punched Mira, when the past me was looking at Goku. The past me, disappeared into ashes. I flew over to Mira, as he chuckled touching the ashes. I punched him the second before he spotted me. He was caught in surprise.

He must've thought I was dead. Well, I kind of was. Does this mean my past will keep replaying here? At least, I'll be in the future for them. No time, for thoughts. Mira got back up. Goku flew over telling me to take over Towa.

I was ' _so'_ going to lose my power level. Towa flew over to spear me. I was... saved? Frieza took the hit for me! "You...idiots... of Earth!" Frieza exclaimed. Then, he was weaker than Krillin. Of course, the one thing that always happens happened.

Krillin got sent to Other World by Mira. "You've sent Krillin to Other World AGAIN!?" yelled Goku. "I've still got a mission. Goku's got this. If time is broken, it's my fault." I said. Before I left, I was stopped. It was Goku. "To win, we have to fuse!" Goku yelled. "Ugh, fine..." I said.

"Fuu..." We said in unison, then we did a little bit of a pose. "Sioon..." We said in unison, again doing another pose. "Haaaaaaaaaaaa!" We yelled, in Unison, once again. We did the last pose. "I call us..." Goku said. "Goruko!" I yelled.

We flew over to Mira, and Towa. I doubted Towa could catch us with our new speed. I knew all of Goku's thoughts. He knew all mine. He knew, that I liked a Majin named, Matsumoto. He chuckled apparently just figuring that out.

I knew he liked a girl... she was called... Chi-chai? Chi-chi? I think it was Chi-chi. Then, a girl appeared. "Goku?" she shrieked, looking for him. It hurt his ears so much, our fusion somehow ended. "Goku!" she hissed. "May we interfere?" asked Towa.

"You may not! Goku missed our wedding!" hissed Chi-chi. "Well I've got a new friend to come watch!" Goku yelled holding me up. "This is ridiculous. I'm going to end it all here." Mira grunted. "Special beam Cannon!" yelled someone from behind. I jumped out the way. Mira turned around, and his mouth opened wide. The move, went right through him!

Towa, just flew away. That's a bit cold. She got in her ship. I ran after it. I left my capsule's in the future. I jumped onto the window, but fell off, when we were about to exit Namek's territory. "Gah!" I yelled.

I nearly plummeted to my death. Goku flew straight up, and saved me. He put me on to the ground. He flew after Towa. I was on Mira watch. It was boring. I took a nap on the job.

( _**Author's Note:**_ Thank you, so much for reading. I bet only like, one or two people read it though. I'm trying my hardest to focus chapter's on what I name them. I try my best, honestly. I think I'm going to end it off here.)

 _ **Spoiler:**_ _**(Vegeta, and Bulma next chapter!)**_


End file.
